


Unquenchable Fire

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Boners, Crushes, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: McCree has a crush and a burning fire that cannot be quenched by just anyone.





	Unquenchable Fire

It was a moment of weakness. An unexpected visit by the smaller, slender man and a few shared drinks before his departure had left him with a strong feeling he couldn't deny. His beer battered brain was sluggish, and he could only think of his companion. Of those thin lips, those swaying hips, those thick eyelashes that hung heavy over eyes that held so much hidden emotion. How he could be thinking of another man like this wasn't too strange to him. Jesse McCree had never been picky with those he held attraction for, and Hanzo Shimada was no exception. 

His licked at his dry lips as he lay back on the bed. He had stripped himself bare as soon as he had been sure Hanzo was gone, and here he was staring down at his erection. His cock standing tall and firm, showing his arousal. That deep seated fire in his belly not helping his hunger for the former Yakuza. Oh how he wanted him. His rough, calloused hand moved and wrapped around his cock as he couldn't hold back. His mind was on one person as he slowly pumped at his cock, drawing soft, breathy moans from his own lips. 

He could picture Hanzo now. Imagining the archer above him, riding his cock with his hands tied behind his back. His long ebony hair flowing down his back, body trembling above him as he took his needy cock. He moaned loudly, eyes cracked open and glazed over with a lustful, passionate desire. His hips bucked upwards into his hand as his breathing grew laboured. He could feel that fire in his belly burning hotter and hotter. He desperately chased that fire, needing to quench it as his hand moved rigorously up and down his shaft. 

He growled softly, biting his chapped bottom lip. He could only think of Hanzo, imagine his hands running through Hanzo's hair and pulling roughly against those black locks, of him smacking the man's ass which would already be a nice shade of pink from prior slaps...of him releasing his cum all over his face and marking him as his own. Jesse grunted and let out a shaky breath as he ejaculated, cum squirting out onto the back of his hand. He gave a few more meaningful thrusts into his hand before he relaxed. After several moments, he reached to his nightstand for a tissue to clean himself up. 

As he cleaned, Jesse thought once more of the Shimada. God how he wanted him, his drunk state and weakened mind making it worse and harder for him to stop himself for running to the man's quarters and claiming him. He sighed, wiping sweat from his brow as he got comfy, chestnut eyes glazed with a new exhaustion. Yes...Jesse wanted Hanzo, but...he could wait till morning. Maybe then he would work up the courage to finally tell him how he felt, but for now he would sleep with his fire in his belly that -although sated for the moment- still lingered and festered. An unquenchable being that yearned for one man and one man alone.


End file.
